A Summer at the Beach
by DuoTheCardCaptor
Summary: Part 3 is up more Kouyako and Taiora Part 4 is coming soon and I'll add more Mimato. Oh yea, this ficz also got Some Takari in it
1. The Beginning

A summer at the Beach

A summer at the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Digimon

The water on the beach was crisp and cool, slowly washing against Sora's legs. Sora sighed, her and the other original 8 digidestined with Yolie, Davis and Aubrey (My digidestined) had gone to the beach. It was summer break and they had all decided to spend the summer at the beach. They had just gotten to the beach today and after dropping the stuff off at their beach house and telling there "slightly" worried parents' good-bye, they changed into their suits and headed to the beach. Sora stared at the other's, Tai and Matt were wrestling with each other, pushing each other down in the water. Sora giggled. She really liked Tai, more than a friend. A lot more than a friend. Davis, T.K. and Aubrey were all flirting with Kari. Sora didn't see what was so great about Kari, she is so flat, but she'd never say that to her, infact she was just jealous about how much attention she gets. Joe was worrying about getting a sunburn and Izzy was on his laptop, surprise, and trying to avoid Yolie. Mimi was showing off her pink bikini to all of them gaining the most attention from Tai and Matt. Sora spread out her towel near Kari and the others and began to sunbathe. As she lay there she thought about Tai, he is so cute he's nice, funny he's good at sports…He'd never like her. She was pretty and all but…not popular enough for Tai. She began to listen to Kari and the others conversation. "Kari loves me the most" Said Davis. "No way! She likes me so much better Davis" responded Aubrey. "Leave Kari alone…" said T.K. "Shut up T.Q.!" (Davis of course) "Actually Davis, I don't like you or T.K. or Aubrey" retorted Kari. 

Sora smiled to herself how much she would love the attention Kari gets. Everyone used to think Kari liked T.K. until Aubrey joined. Aubrey and his digimon Blumon joined them to fight Ken (Yes, I know Ken is good and all but…) Kari began to pay so much attention to Aubrey that even T.K. can't help, but show his jealousy. (Actually I like Davis better than T.K. or Aubrey, but I don't think that he has a chance with Kari, but you never know) Aubrey's the star player of the basketball team, he's a lot better than T.K. (He's also better at soccer than Davis) I'd even go out with him thought Sora. He's also really cute! 

Sora drifted off to sleep on the beach. 

MATT!!!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Mimi. "Yeah" Matt answered. "Do you wanna go out with me" "Sure"

Tai sighed. Matt and Mimi were always going out then breaking up, getting back together, he on the other hand had never had a girlfriend, he knew Sora liked him but… she wasn't his type. He looked over at her and saw her sunbathing. She is pretty hot! Hey what am I thinking she's just my friend. A very good friend… Oh, god is I in love with Sora? 

A couple minutes later in began to pour rain. As the digidestined grabbed their stuff and ran to their house, unbeknownst to Sora, one of her favorite earrings fell off and landed on the beach. In the rush to get out of the rain Sora didn't notice that she dropped her earring. 

Sora was waiting in line patiently at the shower, thanks to Kari the guy's decided to let the girl's shower first. Yolie was the first one to get into the shower, which was twenty minutes ago, and she was still in. Finally she got out and let Mimi in. Mimi surprisingly only took about 3 minutes. Sora was worried till Mimi said that the shower had run out of hot water. Kari and Sora each showered. The water was surprisingly warm for the beach shower. After Sora got out of the shower she went into the guys room to tell them they could shower now. 

Tai saw Sora open the door to the room and quickly wrapped a towel around himself. Sora blushed as she saw Tai dripping wet wrapped in a towel. Being guys they figured that the girls would take too long so they decided to shower in the rain. Guy's Sora thought. As Sora was walking out Tai said to her "Hey Sora, I like the one earring thing. Make's you look pretty cool" "What do you mean" Sora asked as she looked in the mirror. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She screamed!

Tai felt really bad. Sora was sobbing on his shoulder. Her grandmother gave the earrings to her a few days before she passed away. Tai was looked outside and saw how bad the weather was, he saw the rain pouring down outside. "Sora it's okay" he whispered to her. "We'll find it" "Really?" Sora said looking into Tai's eyes. "Of course" Tai answered.

The rain outside was horrible. Tai was barely able to see. "Why are we doing this again?" asked Davis. "Cause Kari said we should" responded Aubrey. "I have a question" Davis said. "If these things are so important to people why do they always wear them?" "Cause their woman" responded Aubrey. Aubrey and Davis had gone with Tai to help him look for Sora's earrings. The wind was picking up now and the rain was stinging their eyes. "Tai, give up!" Davis yelled to Tai. "I can't, I have to do this for Sora!" "I give up!" Davis yelled and began to walk back to the house. 

Meanwhile Sora had now calmed down and was watching T.V. with Kari and Izzy. The T.V. began to flash a bulletin across the bottom of the screen. A hurricane was almost there! "Shit, I've got to tell the others." Said Kari as she ran out the door. 

Apparently Kari and Davis missed each other in the rain and Kari kept going. 

"I found it!" Tai screamed "Let's go!" As Tai and Aubrey began to leave they also missed Kari. (The rain's fault) As Kari walked on the beach to look for them she screamed out their names Aubrey heard her. "Hey Tai did you hear something?" asked Aubrey "Nope" responded Tai. "I'm gonna go check" Aubrey said and headed to the beach. 

Kari saw someone moving towards her. "Kari?" Aubrey asked. "Aubr…" Kari was hit with a wave which knocked her down. Kari felt herself fall into the wet sand. She felt the water rush over her the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Aubrey screaming and running towards her. 

Aubrey was in an insane panic. He ran to the water and desperately swam around looking for Kari. He finally saw her and grabbed her. He swam up to the surface and proceeded to give Kari mouth to mouth. Come on Kari, breathe, breathe…

To Be continued…

Please read and review…part two will be out soon


	2. Summer Loves

Part 2 Summer Love's ****

Part 2 Summer Love's

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, yet

I read your reviews and this part will have Kouyako

"Kari, please breathe, please" Kari coughed and threw up all over Aubrey. "Kari, You're alright" Aubrey exclaimed holding her close. Kari's lips were blue. She could barely breathe. She kept coughing, occasionally puking all over Aubrey. Aubrey picked Kari up and headed towards the house. Kari was freezing, she had to huddle close to Aubrey to keep warm. 

"Tai, where's Kari?" asked Izzy. "Wha???" "Tai, she went out to find you guys" "Oh, shit!" "Tai?" "Aubrey went back for her! She must be hurt!" "Tai!" Aubrey exclaimed "Kari!, Aubrey is she ok" "I think. Joe better see her though" Aubrey took Kari to her bedroom with Joe and Tai following. Matt and Mimi were in Matt's bedroom making out and T.K. and Davis eventually went to check on Kari. 

Yolie turned to Izzy. They were the only ones left in the room. Izzy was typing away at his laptop. "Izzy?" "Yeah" "Can I ask you something?" Izzy gulped. "Izzy, why are you on your laptop so much?" "Wha… (blushes) why do you ask me that so much?" "Cause I love you" "Yolie" Izzy stared into her eyes. Slowly Izzy leaned forward. Their lips met. It was like a thousand sparks jolting through Yolie's body. Izzy couldn't believe it; he the geeky computer nerd had just kissed the hottest girl in the world. 

Meanwhile, Kari had fully recovered now and was watching T.V. in the girl's bedroom with Sora. "Hey Sora, Do you like my brother?" Sora blushes profusely "Umm… maybe," "Come on Sora, I'll tell you who I like" "Is it T.K." "No" "Davis" "Nope" "It's Aubrey?" "Do you like my brother or not" "Yes, I do" "Now do you like Aubrey" "Well…"

"Hey Aubrey!" "Yeah Tai?" "I need your help" "For what?" "Well, you see, I like Sora right" "Yeah" "Well, you seem to have a way with woman so I was wondering if you could help set me up with Sora?" "Only if you set me up with Kari!" "Sure man" They shook hands and headed downstairs where they saw Joe standing in the corner smiling. Joe pointed and Tai and Aubrey saw what he was pointing to. Yolie and Izzy were asleep in each other's arms. That's so cute Tai thought to himself. Aubrey smiled at them. He knew they'd end up together, just like Tai and Sora. Although he liked Kari he knew she'd end up with T.K. He could try all he wanted, but they were made for each other. Tai walked over and tapped Izzy on the shoulder. "Having fun Izzy?" "Tai, what are you doing in my bar?" Izzy said groggily "Izz man you gotta get up, that is unless you wanna sleep with your girl." "Oh yeah, isn't she beautiful?" "Sora's prettier" Aubrey stared at them childishly arguing with each other. He began to daydream about Kari, something he did constantly. He kept thinking of her pretty smile, her beautiful voice, and her perfect ass… Joe, Izzy and Yolie (who was now awake) were walking upstairs. Tai stayed down till Aubrey was starting to walk up. "Aren't they cute, Yolie and Izzy" "Yeah man, almost as cute as you and Sora'd be" "Really man?" "Would I lie to you?" "I hope not" 

Once Izzy and Yolie got to her room Izzy said goodnight and kissed her. What should have been a goodnight kiss lasted for about 20 minutes. With that they separated and went to their separate rooms. As Izzy lay in bed thinking of Yolie. Gee, in one day I got to 2nd base…

Next Day (Breakfast) 

"This is great Matt" Mimi commented. They had a breakfast of pancakes and waffles, all homemade by Yamato. After they had their breakfast they got ready and headed towards the beach. 

Yolie couldn't be happier, she was suntanning on the beach with her Izzy. Sora was so jealous! Mimi and Yolie both ended up with the guys that they liked, Kari'd be with the guy she liked soon, and Tai'd never go out with her. She was just too ugly. 

Tai saw Sora looking kinda sad. Tai was about to initiate phase one of Aubrey's plan. "Hey! Sora" Sora turned her head. "Wanna take a walk" "Sure" "I'll go too!" said Davis. Aubrey seeing what was happening ran up and tackled Davis causing the two of them to start wrestling. Tai silently thanked Aubrey and headed off with Sora. After they had been walking silently for about ten minutes Tai turned to Sora "Sora, I forgot to tell you, I found you're earring, musta forgot it in all the hype, ya know with Kari and all" "Oh, Tai" Sora threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Taichi Kamiya I love you" "Sora?" "Oh shit, did I just say that outloud!" "Sora, I feel the same way too" "Tai…" "Sora…" they kissed each other, slowly at first, but then the pace increased, soon Tai was on top of Sora, kissing her everywhere (and I mean everywhere, I love these two, their my favorite couple) "Taichi" said a squeaky girlish voice. Tai turned around to see Matt cracking up. "Matt?" "You two are dumbasses, I've been following you guys the whole time and you didn't notice." "Matt you jerk!" Sora yelled. "I'm sorry, it's just funny, you two look so cute together!" "Thanks, I'm think" Tai answered. 

Meanwhile Kari was watching Aubrey and Davis talking to each other. They were definitely up to something, but what? Kari smiled. What ever it was they definitely liked it because they kept laughing to each other. Davis turned to Kari and smiled, Kari could've died, his smile was so cute so perfect…What the hell am I thinking Davis is a friend of mine, but I like T.K. not Davis…right. "Hey Kari" T.K. called running over "Guess what!" "What?" "Matt just caught your brother and Sora getting steamy on the beach" "Really" "Oh yeah!" Kari smiled, she always knew her brother and Sora'd go together. Just like her and T.K. "Hey, T.K." "Yeah" "What are Davis and Aubrey talking about" "Their favorite subject" "Me?" "No, themselves" Kari giggled "Really T.K. what are they talking about?" "You of course" "They have some scheme to win you over to them. Kari turned and saw Aubrey whispering to Davis who got up and yelled at Kari to come over. "Should I?" "Sure why not?" 

"Davis?" "Hey, Kari" "What do you want?" "You don't have to be mean Kari, I just want to say I'm sorry." "For what?" "Acting like a jerk all these years" "Davis…" "So do you forgive me?" "Of course" "And um' well, Aubrey and Matt have a concert tonight right?"(Aubrey's now in Matt's band) "Yeah, I think why?" "I was wondering if you'll go as my date" "Davis… I would…but…" "But" "I don't wanna hurt T.K." "Sure…" Kari could see the hurt in Davis' eyes. "Fine BITCH!" "Don't hurt T.K., but hurt me!" "Davis! I'm not going with T.K.! I just don't want to hurt anyone!" "But, me" Davis turned and ran. Kari could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She turned and ran the opposite direction. 

"Phase 1 complete!" Davis said to Aubrey. "Alright man!" "I kinda feel bad" "Davis has feelings?" "Kari looked so sad" "Yeah, now all that's left is to turn her against T.K." "Devious aren't we" "Yeah" "Phase 2 starts now" 

Kari ran over to T.K. tears were pouring down her face now. "Kari what's wrong?" Aubrey asked coming up from behind "Davis asked me out and then I said no cause…" "Cause?" "Of you!" Kari yelled turning to T.K. "You won't ask me out! I liked you, but you weren't able to commit yourself! Now I hurt Davis! That's it T.K. I'm not talking to you again! Ever!" Phase two complete Aubrey thought. Initiate phase three at 1800 hours.

Matt and Aubrey were preparing for their concert tonight; the rest of the band had flown down for the concert. Kari was waiting for Aubrey by the door. "Kari?" "Aubrey I came to ask you something" "Yeah?" "Aubrey…"

To be continued

Well, how was it? Read and Review. In the review tell me whom I should pair up Kari with. If you don't then she's gonna go with Davis. More Kouyako, Taiora and Mimato in the next part plus Daikari, Karey or Takari 


	3. The Concert

The Concert ****

The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon yet

"Yeah, Kari" Aubrey asked, "Well, you know how T.K. and I got in a fight right?" "I was there" "Yeah, well, can you apologize to him for me" "Why don't you?" "Cause I can't" "Sure, of course I can" "Thanks" Kari said kissing Aubrey on the cheek. Then Kari left. A couple minutes later Davis walked in. "Phase 2 ready Aubrey?" asked Davis. "Actually Davis… it's not" "WHAT!" Davis screamed. "You traitor! You just want her for yourself" Davis yelled storming out of the room. 

"Hey Yolie!" called Izzy. "Yeah, Izz?" "What are you gonna wear for the concert?" "I dunno?" Yolie responded. "Mimi and I are going shopping in a little while" "Ok baby" Izzy said kissing Yolie. "I love you Koushiro Izumi" Yolie said making kissing Izzy. "Don't call me that!" Izzy was always embarrassed about his real name. "Yolie! Time to go" called Mimi. "Bye Izzy" Yolie and Izzy kissed one last time before Yolie left. 

Izzy then took out his laptop and began to check his mail. As he was deleting all his stupid chain letters he saw a letter from Jennifer. Jennifer was a girl who was just as obsessed with computers as Izzy was. But unfortunately she had one hobby, she liked more than computers, Izzy. She loved Izzy. Actually that's an understatement. Izzy had known she liked him for a long time. Infact he actually liked her for a while. Actually he liked her till he met Yolie. Yolie was so much better than she was; she was prettier, smarter, and nicer… Izzy was already beginning to miss Yolie. As he read her e-mail he cringed in horror. She was going to go to Matt and Aubrey's concert and would be staying with them for the rest of the time. Izzy almost fainted. 

Joe was depressed. Everyone had someone now. Except him. And Davis, but Davis had no hope with Kari and knew it. Aubrey or T.K. were going to be with Kari by the end of the concert, Mimi and Matt were and item as were Tai and Sora. Izzy and Yolie were together which left no one left for him. He walked in and saw Izzy with his pale face. "Izzy?" Joe asked, "Jennifer is coming over…" "Oh, yeah, hehheh…" "Joe do you have something to do with this?" Izzy asked in a slightly more than very agitated tone. Joe was cracking up now. "Tai and Matt "borrowed" your laptop when you were making out with Yolie and invited her over!" Joe was now rolling on the ground laughing till it hurt to breathe. "Joe, this isn't funny," Izzy said. "What if she messes up me and Yolie's relationship!" "Well, Izzy" Joe responded, "True love can survive through thick and thin, if you two are meant for each other you won't have any problems" "I hope" Izzy said in a worried tone.

Davis was fuming! His best friend just betrayed him. He had seen Kari kiss Aubrey, and now knew that he was going to go out with her! That bastard won't even admit it! I'm gonna kick his ass after the concert! "Davis?" Kari asked. "What." "Davis, are you still mad at me" "No." Kari was worried now. "Davis why are you angry then?" "Ask, your boyfriend!" "What the hell are you talking about Davis?" "You know what I'm talking about" he screamed back. "No I don't!" "Does the name Aubrey ring a bell?" "Davis, you think that I like Aubrey?" "You don't?" Davis asked. "No, I love T.K." Davis punched the wall. "Figures, well thanks to me and Aubrey he hates you now" Davis, said laughing. "Davis? You mean you only asked me out to get T.K. angry!" Kari yelled enraged. Davis just smiled. Kari slapped Davis across the face and ran off crying. 

Who'd she run into none other than T.K. "T.K.?" Kari asked. He didn't respond. Kari started sobbing even more. "Please, T.K., don't ignore me T.K. I love you!" "Kari?" T.K. said lifting her head up. "I love you too Kari" Kari leant forward. Her lips met T.K.'s and they shared their first kiss. T.K. held Kari close. She's mine now he thought. All mine. 

Aubrey and Matt had now left and were at the arena. Their concert was in an hour. Tai nervously looked at his watch. Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolie had been changing in their room for about and hour now. Tai looked at Izzy who was pacing back and forth nervously. He hadn't told Yolie about Jennifer. Finally after an hour and a half, the girls finally came out. Tai's mouth dropped when he saw Sora. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and now she looked even prettier. Sora was wearing a pink tank top and a matching pink miniskirt. Sure, this wasn't fancy clothing, but the only times he'd ever seen Sora in a dress or miniskirt was during school, since it was the female uniform and when she played tennis. "Looking good" Tai said kissing Sora lightly on the lips. Tai took Sora's hand and they began to walk downstairs. The concert wasn't far away so they could walk there. As they were walking, Tai looked at T.K. and Kari. Kari had her head resting on T.K.'s shoulder her eyes were barely open and Tai smiled. About time you two, he thought. "Hey wait!" T.K. said suddenly. "Where's Davis?" "He isn't with us?" Tai asked. "I hope he's okay." Kari said "I slapped him early but…" 

Davis had run off after that. He just kept running. Finally he stopped by a bridge. He looked no one was around. He looked over the edge. Not too far a drop, but enough to kill me. Tears started to pour out of his eyes. He lost Kari. She's with T.K.! Damn him! DAMN T.K.! Davis stepped up on the side of the bridge. Here goes nothing he thought and jumped.

To be continued…

Will Davis die? Will Jennifer mess up Izzy's relationship? Will Joe ever find true love? How will Aubrey take T.K. and Kari's new relationship. Read and Review


End file.
